1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a programmable electronic sewing machine which executes a sewing operation on the basis of a predetermined program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sewing machines of the pattern seamer type are known as the above-mentioned programmable electronic sewing machine. An operation panel of the sewing machine and an operation box or a programmer include various operation keys. The keys for entering numerals and characters are operated in a predetermined sequence so that a program used for the sewing operation is composed. For example, when a program used for sewing a circle on a workpiece cloth at a stitch pitch of 3 mm, the numeral "3" representative of the stitch pitch is entered, and a key, e.g., an "M" key is operated for designation of a special command. Arrow keys or JOG keys are then operated to designate the center and a circumferential point of the circle. Thereafter, a command to instruct clockwise sewing of the circle, for example, "999" is entered. Furthermore, an ENTER key is operated. A program is composed when a command for instructing execution of calculation, for example, "789" is entered and the ENTER key is then operated.
When the program is composed in the above-described operation sequence, the user needs to remember what meaning each of the commands, "M," "999" and "789" has. The user who does not remember these commands needs to refer to an command manual etc. in composing the program. Accordingly, the program composition in such an operation sequence as described above is a delicate and troublesome job.